


the stars are brighter

by shesthesmoke



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, But somehow Isabelle is the one who ends up embarrassing herself every time, Clary Fray is a blushy nerd, Clary looks like a cinnamon roll but could actually kill you, F/F, Izzy looks like she could kill you but is actually a cinnamon roll, Pastel/Punk AU, incredibly self indulgent high school au that no one asked for, platonic Clace, platonic Jimon that turns into not so platonic Jimon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthesmoke/pseuds/shesthesmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle was entirely prepared to spend another boring class period staring at the wall, until a petite redhead in a mint green hoodie walked over to her table and asked to sit down.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Clary's artsy, Izzy's tough, Alec's in an uncomfortable situation, Jace wants high school to be over, Simon just wants his friends to be happy, and everyone is an awkward dork that sucks at talking about their feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. you don't need to be careful

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is my first full-length shadowhunters fic and it's also my feeble attempt to help get through the hiatus. title from Texas by Magic Man.

“Isabelle Lightwood, get down here this instant!” her mother's shrill voice carried up the stairs.  
She moaned as a reply and flipped the pillow on top of her face, but got up before her mom sent one of her brothers to check. She quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs.  
“About time,” Alec snorted from his seat at the breakfast table. Isabelle narrowly avoided making a certain rude gesture, telling herself it wasn't worth it. Maryse glared at Isabelle, sizing up her outfit, which consisted of a royal blue crop top, black jeans, high heeled sandals, and a leather jacket. As she took a seat, she plucked a banana out of the fruit bowl in the center of the table.  
“Alec, can you give me a ride to school today?” Isabelle asked semi-sweetly.  
Alec sighed and raked a hand through his hair, “Yeah, okay, but we have to go soon or else we'll be late.”  
“Oh, are we picking up Lydia?” Isabelle smirked. Alec rolled his eyes. For whatever reason, he didn't actually seem to like his girlfriend. Isabelle couldn't understand why; she was gorgeous.  
“Alec, you seem to be spending a lot of time with this girlfriend of yours. I trust she's not getting in the way of your schoolwork?” Maryse asked.  
“No, mother. Of course not,” Alec assured.  
“Well, that's good. It's your senior year, you can't afford any distractions,” Maryse reminded him. Isabelle studied Alec’s expression. If the current conversation was making him uncomfortable, his face certainly didn't show it. But Isabelle knew her older brother better than that.  
She walked outside, with Alec following behind her. They got into the car.  
“Are you alright?” She asked him.  
He looked at her quizzically. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” He insisted.  
“You always say that. Are you absolutely sure you're okay?”  
Alec sighed. “Izzy, I'm fine. What about you? How are things with Meliorn?” He asked, in a misguided attempt to come off as interested.  
“I broke up with him a month ago. What rock have you been living under, big brother?” Izzy laughed.  
“You know, I never did like him,” Alec said.  
Izzy couldn’t help but laugh again. “What a coincidence! Neither did I.”

 

* * *

 

 

Isabelle opened her locker and took out her biology textbook. As she closed the door, Maureen strode up to her.  
“Did you hear about the new girl?” She asked eagerly.  
Isabelle laughed quietly and tried to rub the tiredness out of her eyes. “No, but I'm going to hear all about her right now, correct?”  
“She's a redhead, wears all pastels, and carries around a sketchbook,” Maureen described.  
Isabelle cut her off. “Have you actually talked to her yet?” She asked sarcastically.  
“Ah, no. But your brother's the one showing her around, so you will. She looks nice,” Maureen added.  
“And you know this… how? Wait, nevermind, I don't care. I have to go. I'll see you at lunch?” Isabelle waved the other girl away.  
“See you,” Maureen huffed and left. Isabelle slung her bag over her shoulder and made her way through the crowded hallway to bio.  
Once in the classroom, she took her unofficially assigned seat near the back. She was entirely prepared to spend another boring class period staring at the wall, until a petite redhead in a mint green hoodie walked over to her table and asked to sit down.


	2. the conversation begins

“Hmmm… Clarissa Fairchild?” The elderly office lady read off of a form. Clary stared at the plastic potted plant in the corner. 

“It's… um… Clary. But, yeah, that's me,” Clary stuttered. The plastic of the tiny elementary school chair dug into her back. For the first time ever, she gave a silent prayer of thanks that she wasn't bigger. 

The office lady peered down at her, and then offered the fakest smile Clary had ever seen. “Okay, Clary, we'll have Alec show you around for the day. Alright?” 

Clary nodded, not bothering to ask who “we” was referring to, or who Alec was. The lady was the only other person in the room. 

They went out into the main office. Clary noticed an unusually somber looking guy in a light blue polo shirt leaning against the wall. He immediately straightened himself when he saw them. This must be Alec. 

“Uh, I was called to the office?” He phrased the statement like a question. 

“Alec! Yes! So, you'll be showing Clarissa around for the day. She's new,” the office lady enthused. Alec just stood there looking vaguely sad and pissed off.

Clary tried to break the silence, “Hi. I'm Clary.”

Alec nodded. Clary waited for him to say more, but he didn't. They left the office. 

“So, what class do you have first period?” He asked. 

Clary pulled her schedule out of the back pocket of her jeans. “Uh… bio.”

“My sister is in that class,” Alec said, without a hint of emotion. 

Clary raised her eyebrows. “What's she like?”

Alec smirked. “She's, ah, very interesting.”

* * *

 

All eyes were on Clary as she walked into the classroom. The only open seat was in the back, next to a girl with long dark hair wearing a leather jacket and a dark blue crop top. Clary walked over to the table.

“Hi,” she whispered. The girl raised her eyebrows and smirked. “I'm Clary. Can I… um, is this seat taken?” The girl shook her head. Clary sat down. 

The teacher droned on and on and on. Clary found it nearly impossible to pay attention. She started to doodle, shutting out everything else. 

She felt a tap. The girl was looking over her shoulder at the flowered vines snaking up the side of her schedule.

“That's pretty cool,” the girl stated disinterestedly. Clary tried her hardest to ignore her. With the look in her eyes, this girl looked like the type of person adults were talking about when they said that high school was brutal.

The girl tried again, looking her in the eye. “I wish I could draw.”

“It's not so hard. You just need to practice,” Clary whispered. 

“I'm sorry, I didn’t hear you,” said the girl.

“I said it's not so hard,” Clary said louder. Two boys sitting at the table next to them turned around and shushed her. She blushed and covered her mouth. 

The girl gently grabbed Clary’s wrist and brought her hand down. “Ignore them. I love your voice, by the way,” she laughed.

Clary blushed harder. “Thanks.” 

The girl turned around to get something out of her bag. “Oh,” she added, “I'm Isabelle, by the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to always have 1 chapter written in advance so ch2 goes up when I finish ch3, ch3 goes up when I finish ch4, etc. I'm not going to have a set schedule because whenever I do that, the writing ends up sucking.


	3. Exitare me (somno intus)

“Class, we have a new student today!” announced the English teacher, as soon as Clary walked in. She cringed inwardly. “Come up here and introduce yourself!” She waved Clary towards the front of the class. She shuffled over.

“Uh, I'm Clary. I just moved here from Brooklyn,” she mumbled. Thankfully, she wasn't asked to repeat herself.

“Alright, Clary. Why don't you go sit over by Jace and Simon?” The teacher suggested, pointing to a table with two guys sitting at it, one blond and one brunette with glasses. Clary hurried to the table, anxious to have the eyes of the class off of her.

“Hey,” the guy with the glasses tapped her on the shoulder. “You did a good job up there.”

Clary glanced at him with a look of disbelief. “I did? I hate talking in front of people.”

The blond guy turned towards them. “You did a lot damn better than Simon did,” he whispered with a cocky smirk on his face. Simon rolled his eyes. “That was in sixth grade, jackass.” He shoved Jace.

Jace ignored him. “So, you look familiar. I think you moved into my neighborhood.” He noted.

“Uh, yeah,” Clary agreed, “I think you're right.”

“Um, not really,” Clary lied, imagining Isabelle and the way her hair cascaded down her back and how she didn’t seem to care about anything.

“Well,” Simon reasoned, “It's not like there are that many cool people at this school.”

“What about me?” Jace asked, leaning in towards Simon. Simon put the palm of his hand directly on Jace’s face and shoved him away.

“And this one is the least cool,” Simon added, pointing to Jace.

“Oh, fuck off,” Jace whisper-laughed, shoving Simon’s arm lightly. Simon turned towards the board, where the teacher was starting the lesson, but Jace’s gaze lingered for a second.

 

* * *

 

 

Clary tugged at her lock until it finally came open. Someone tapped on her shoulder and she turned around, almost knocking into Simon.

“Hey, Clary, do you want to sit with us at lunch?” He asked. “I mean, if you have, like, plans, or whatever… you don't have to, if you don't want to,” Simon rambled, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Sure! I mean, I didn't have any plans. I'd love to sit with you guys at lunch,” she beamed.

“Great,” Simon smiled.

The two of them walked to the cafeteria to meet up with Simon’s friends. Simon waved to a bunch of people that they passed.

When they got to the cafeteria, Simon pointed Clary over to a table where Jace and another boy were sitting.

“Okay, Clary, you know Jace, this is Raphael,” Simon pointed to the other boy, whose hair was elegantly slicked back, “and I have to go buy lunch.” Simon clapped her on the back as she sat down.

As Clary was eating, she watched people pass by. Then, Isabelle was waving at her. Clary offered a small wave in return, and then started blushing.

Jace whipped his head around and stared at her.

“Do you know her?” He whispered, despite the fact that no one was going to overhear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the formatting is weird. I'm updating from my phone during school. Also, updates will probably start taking a little bit longer because my break just ended.


	4. shooting stars watch me fall apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double update in one day! Apologies, this one is kind of short and ridiculously self indulgent

Isabelle let her bag fall on the table with a THUMP. 

“You alright?” Alec asked cautiously. 

She sighed. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Alec rolled his eyes like he knew she was lying, but he let it go. “Okay… whatever. Have you met the new girl? She seems nice. You guys should hang out,” he suggested. 

Lydia cut in. “Izzy, your brother is right. She could be a good influence on you.”

“I don't need you two to make my friends for me,” Isabelle snapped.

“That isn't what…” Lydia started at the same time as Alec countered,

“I'm just trying to help you.”

 

~

 

“Do you know her? Jace asked. Clary suddenly noticed the eyes of everyone at the table on her. 

“Y-yeah, she sits next to me in bio,” she answered, wincing when it came out like a whisper. “Why?” she asked, slightly louder. 

“Isabelle Lightwood. The school’s resident heartbreaker,” Raphael informed her. 

“She seemed nice when I talked to her,” said Clary. 

“She is,” Simon cut in, “as long as you don't fall in love with her.” Clary hadn't even noticed when he got back to the table. 

 

~

 

Clary walked into bio and took her seat next to Isabelle, the same way she had been for the last week and a half. The other girl had pretty much ignored her after the first day. She found herself oddly disappointed. 

As they left the classroom, Isabelle grabbed Clary’s wrist and pulled her out of the stream of students. 

“So…” Isabelle started, “there's this party on Friday, and I have an extra invite. Do you want to come?”

“What kind of party is it?” Clary asked nervously.

“I don't know. Music. Dancing. Alcohol. It's a party,” Isabelle answered. 

“Oh, I don't… I don't drink,” Clary added. “Is that, like…”

She was cut off by Isabelle. “A problem? No. You can just say you're the designated driver if anyone asks. And they won't, because you'll be with me.”

“I don't know what to wear,” Clary stalled. 

“You can come to my house. I'll help you get ready. It'll be fun,” Isabelle assured her.

“I, I don't know…” Clary stuttered. 

“Come on,” Isabelle begged, “You'll meet people! You might even meet the one,” she teased.

“Does the one even exist?” Clary wondered aloud. 

“Why are you asking me?” Isabelle asked. “I'm not the one we're talking about here.” Isabelle grabbed Clary’s hands on either side. “What do you believe, Clarissa Fray?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters might take awhile but I have plans. It's gonna be fab.


	5. gotta go gotta get the job done gotta start a new nation gotta meet my son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This picks up right where chapter 4 left off. Also, if you want an explanation for the title, I'm sorry but you aren't getting one.

Clary tried to stop the random blush that always seemed to pop up whenever she and Isabelle talked. The fact that they were still holding hands didn't help.

“A party sounds fun. Where is it?” She asked. 

“It's near my house. I can text you the address,” Isabelle answered. 

“I don't have your number,” Clary pointed out.

“Oh… can I?” Isabelle requested, motioning to Clary’s phone, which was poking out of the front pocket of her bag.

“Yeah,” Clary unlocked the phone and handed it to her. 

Isabelle stared at the phone for a second. The wallpaper was a picture of a puppy sitting in front of a painting of the same puppy. 

“Oh my god, this is so cute!” She gushed. “Did you paint this?” She asked Clary excitedly. 

The other girl turned bright red and nodded.

“It's beautiful,” Isabelle complimented.

“Thank you,” Clary whispered. 

Isabelle typed her name and number into a new contact, saving it as “Isabelle” followed by as many galaxy emojis as she could fit in without reaching the character limit.

 

* * *

 

“Izzy. Stop pacing. You're making me nervous,” Alec demanded. 

“Alec, you don't understand,” she whined.

“Clary is coming over, and then you two are going to a party. You've been to a million parties, and you'll go to a million more. And Clary is the least intimidating person I've ever seen in my life. So no, I don't understand. Also, stop pacing,” Alec sighed. 

“No,” Izzy pouted.

“Do you like her?” Alec asked mischievously.

“Wh-What?” Izzy shrieked.

“I won't tell anyone. Besides, it means my baby sister actually has feelings,” he smirked. 

Somebody knocked on the door. “Shit, she's here,” Izzy cursed.

“I'll, ah, get out of your way,” Alec offered, still smirking, “I have to go anyway.”

“I hate you,” Izzy called after him.

“Love you too, Iz,” he replied. He stepped aside to let Clary enter, and then he was gone.

“Alec's your brother?” Clary asked. incredulously.

“Yeah, why?” 

“He told me that his sister was in my bio class. I just assumed it was someone else,” Clary explained. 

“What’d he say?” Isabelle asked curiously. 

“He called you interesting.”

“So,” Isabelle asked, “have I lived up to the hype?”

“You're certainly very interesting,” Clary answered, and then blushed. 

 

* * *

 

Since their conversation started as soon as Clary walked in the door, Isabelle hadn't had an opportunity to size her outfit up. Clary was wearing mint green skinny jeans, and pink t shirt, and an open white cardigan. It was the kind five year olds wear to church on Easter. To top it all off, she had her hair in a fishtail braid and was wearing an honest-to-god light lavender flower crown that was the exact same color as her ballet flats.

“Is my outfit that bad?” Clary asked nervously. 

“You're halfway there. Come upstairs with me,” Isabelle lead the way. When the two girls got to her room, she went straight to her closet and pulled out a white sleeveless button down. 

“Try this. You can change in the bathroom, if you want,” Izzy offered. 

Clary left and came back in a few minutes, wearing the shirt. Izzy was blown away. 

“Does this look good?” Clary asked tentatively. Izzy tossed her the black leather jacket and she put it on. 

“You look amazing. Let's go.”


	6. so no one told you life was gonna be this way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmao sorry this took so long. School was kicking my ass and then Duolingo was kicking my ass and then... I lost track of time. Hopefully, I'll be able to update tomorrow

Clary trailed behind Isabelle on the way to the party. The house was in view within 30 seconds, and Izzy stopped to let Clary catch up.  
“I know I'm short, you didn't have to wait up for me,” Clary laughed.  
“I wanted to wait up for my friend. Is that so wrong?” Izzy asked innocently.  
“No,” Clary decided. Izzy’s use of the word “friend” struck something inside of her, but she pushed it away. That's what they were. Friends. They definitely weren't anything more.  
Izzy grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her thoughts. “Come on, let's go. There are some people I want you to meet.” Clary allowed herself to be lead into the house, which, while looking quaint and unassuming on the outside, contained a party whose music was almost deafening. There was a makeshift dance floor off to one side, and a table full of drinks off to the other.  
“You want anything?” Izzy asked. Clary shook her head. Izzy was back two minutes later, holding two red solo cups. She handed one to Clary.  
“I said I don't drink, remember?” Clary restated with an annoyed tone.  
Izzy nodded. “Relax, it's just root beer. You need to stay hydrated.”  
Clary smelled the contents of the cup, and then took a sip. Izzy was true to her word. 

~

“Hey, Iz, do you know where the bathroom is?” Clary asked.  
“Hm? Oh yeah, it's up the stairs, then take a right,” Izzy answered, distracted by a text message.  
Clary followed her directions, somehow making four wrong turns into rooms that were definitely not bathrooms.  
She finally found it, did what she needed to do, and went back downstairs.  
As she took in the situation, a pit of dread started to form in her stomach. Izzy was sitting on the arm of a chair, lips locked with a short boy with long hair. To Clary’s relief, she shoved the boy off of her and spat “fuck you.” Then she turned around to face Clary. “Are you alright?”  
Despite the uncomfortable feeling in her chest, Clary nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picked the title because... y'know... friends... get it...


	7. Here come dat boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmao this is too short for me to think of an actual title. Stuff will happen soon. I promise.

“You sure?” Isabelle asked. She looked genuinely concerned, which was not common for her. “Did someone try something? 

“No, no, I'm fine,” Clary lied, “I'm just mad that he did that.” She crossed her arms defensively. 

“Well, yeah,” Isabelle sighed, “but you know how ex boyfriends are.”

“Actually, I don't,” admitted Clary. 

Isabelle sighed dramatically and splayed her arms out behind her. “You're very lucky, then, Clary Fairchild.” 

Just then, a boy and a girl walked into the center of the room. They had similar hair styles, and they looked like they were leaning on each other just to stay upright. 

The boy removed his arm from around the girl’s shoulder and cupped both hands around his mouth. “Attention! It's time to play,” he started, then paused either for dramatic effect or to remember what he was saying, “Truth or Dare!” A chorus of groans erupted from around the room. “Hey,” he protested, “It was Maia’s idea.”

“Sure, Bat,” laughed a football player slumped over the couch. 

“Whatever. Everyone who wants to play, come over here and sit in a circle.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no promises about returning to an actual schedule but I felt like fleshing out the jimon dynamic 
> 
>  
> 
> shout out to anyone subscribed to this after 6ish months. ur the real mvp.

jwayland

 

hey

  


_skylighter_

 

_hey r u @ the party?_

  


jwayland

 

idk what party so probably not

  


_skylighter_

 

  _go the fk to sleep then_

  


jwayland

 

ur awake tho

  


_skylighter_

 

_that's different. im working on a paper_

  


jwayland

 

how do u kno im not working on a paper

  


_skylighter_

 

_r u working on a paper?_

  


jwayland is typing…

  


jwayland

 

u got me there

  


_skylighter_

 

_get some rest, captain america_

  


jwayland

 

fine. ‘night.

  


_skylighter_

  
_gn_


End file.
